FIG. 1 shows a front view of a conventional display module 107. The display module 107 comprises displayable elements 101 which together make a digit of seven displayable elements 101. Each displayable element 101 is coupled to a conductive runner 106 generally composed of indium tin oxide, which substantially makes the conductive runners 106 invisible to a user (note for illustration the conductive runners 106 are only shown for a single digit). Each digit is displayed within a displayable region 103. When using display modules 107 in consumer products the region of the display module 107 outside of the displayable region 103 is enclosed by, for example, a plastic housing (not shown).
FIG. 2 shows a perspective view of a backside of the display module 107 of FIG. 1. From this view, details of the display module 107 become evident. In its simplest form, the display module 107 comprises front and back plates 102, 105 holding between them conventional liquid crystal material 104. The front and back plates 102, 105 are generally constructed of see-through material such as glass. The liquid crystal material 104 has the property of enhancing the visibility of a displayable element 101 when activated electrically. To further enhance the visibility of the displayable element 101, a display enhancement panel 113 is appended to the back plate 105. The display enhancement panel 113 is generally either a conventional reflector or conventional electro-luminescent panel which substantially enhances the visibility of the displayable elements 101 while active.
The displayable elements 101 are activated by an external electrical source which couples to one of the conductive runners 106. Generally, to get access to the conductive runners 106, the length of the back plate 105 is shorter than the length of the front plate 102, thereby exposing the indium tin oxide runners 106. Under conventional manufacturing methods, these runners 106 are coupled to a PCB (printed circuit board) by way of, for example, a conventional heat seal connector. This method, although effective has several drawbacks.
First, heat seal connectors are constructed of a flexible substrate that is susceptible to tears from stresses. For example, during the manufacturing process of a consumer product such as a pager, each end of a heat seal connector is attached to a PCB and a display. The two devices are then inserted into a plastic enclosure that houses them. The insertion process is in many cases handled by a human operator, which during the handling process may add stresses to the heat seal connector, thereby causing tears. To remedy the tear, the heat seal must be removed, and replaced, causing the manufacturing process to slow down-consequently adding cost to the product. Yet another drawback is the increased volume necessary for housing the display module and PCB. Because of this volume, compactness of a consumer product is limited.
Accordingly, what is needed is a display module that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages described in the prior art.